danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hibiki Suzuki
|relatives = Unknown Father Unknown Mother ��}} 'Hibiki Suzuki '(鈴木響 Suzuki Hibiki) is a participant in The Killing Game of the Misty Hills, a student of Otoeko Academy, the Ultimate Researcher, and the main protagonist of Danganronpa: Echoes of Mist. History Early Life Hibiki was born into a very traditional family; a husband, wife, and child. Everything seemed incredibly ordinary about this family--too ordinary in fact. It was a happy household that knew exactly what they wanted in life. The husband had an office job and the wife was a teacher. Together, they earned a modest salary. Hibiki went to a very mid-range school that wasn't too horrible but not exactly great either. Again, a completely average life in a completely average family that didn't have any special qualities whatsoever. He had a decent group of friends, but wasn't a very popular boy in his school. The one notable thing about him is that he was extraordinary at research papers. His research papers were so great, in fact, that he did lots of extra credit in all classes by doing his research papers. His grades were satisfactory, again nothing great but nothing horrible. He was always known as a completely fine and average kid. What an average life he would've lead if something very strange didn't happen. One day, his mother simply went missing. She was missing four three weeks before she was found dead under suspicious circumstances. While Hibiki was not allowed to run any sort of private investigation, he did a lot of research. He dug up police records, autopsies, newspapers and anything he could find on his mother's death. With his research skills, he dug up enough evidence to convict the man he believed responsible for his mother's murder. He was renowned for the event and his research papers got popular. He started publishing them, and people read them. They enjoyed his well-researched papers and many people would believe anything he says. Although Hibiki was not fully satisfied with the mindless following of his words, Hibiki was chosen as the Ultimate Researcher. Creation and Development Name Hibiki (響) means echo. The last name, Suzuki, is a combination of the character’s Suzu (鈴) and Ki (木). 鈴 means bell, and 木 means tree. Development Originally, Hibiki was the Ultimate Animator. However, after being advised to change it, the author decided that it wasn't the best talent. Appearance Personality Hibiki is a boy who is quiet by nature. He’s very observant; often he lurks around and takes note of people before he decides to try and have a conversation with them. He does this so he can get an accurate feel for what the person would want to talk about. This isn’t out of fear of them having a negative opinion on him, but rather because Hibiki cannot stand dull conversations where he does all of the talking. Hibiki is rather good at reading body language and can typically understand how somebody is feeling based on it. Hibiki is a very cautious boy. As such, he’s often very quiet before making any sort of judgment or saying anything as he tries to gather his thoughts along with any available information to draw a conclusion. Because of this, people typically paint him as somewhat scatterbrained and listless as he takes so long before deciding on what he says. This is rather far from the truth although Hibiki really doesn’t see any reason to clear it up. Despite all of this, Hibiki still gets very close to the people in his life, though his stoic nature may not represent this well. Hibiki typically likes reminding his friends how much they mean to him, because he is very self-aware at how little his voice conveys that in day to day conversation. Hibiki can even be rather emotional; but rarely does it come out in a way that conveys emotion. If it does, something has been done something to truly pull at his heartstrings. He’s a rather intellectual boy and one with great debating skills at that. Hibiki can catch on to small details and grasp on to small details, although he has remarkable, almost comedic, trouble bridging together what it means. Still, as someone who takes notes of such minimal details, he generally consider a good asset. Hibiki is a surprisingly optimistic boy. Despite having a firm grip on reality, the situation, and the likelihood they will get it out, Hibiki stays optimistic. Some people see this as an inherent contradiction on the rest of his personality, but Hibiki doesn’t see it as so. Hibiki reasons that optimism is the only shot they’ve got at this point so they may as well pursue it to it’s wits end. Abilities Research Hibiki has an analytical eye that's very perceptive to small details. He keeps track of everything people said and as such has a knack for figuring out things that happened. He's very observant and so he's very helpful in trials. Relationships Trivia * Hibiki originally had a completely different backstory, but it was scrapped due to it being very unrealistic and relying heavily on his old talent. Navigation